


Luthien's Path

by Artabria



Series: Middle Earth's drabbles [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: She doesn't regret her choice, but she doesn't rejoice in the pain it will bring.





	Luthien's Path

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "The ticking of the clock"

She meets him between the trees of her grandmother’s forest and she falls in love, as he does before leaving and swearing to marry her.

And the whispers start then.

Such a loss.

It’s in her blood.

Just like Luthien.

Her father smiles at her, at both of them, and approves their courtship, but there’s a shadow in deep in his eyes that never leaves him since that day. She knows he’s thinking about his twin, the uncle she never met and that had chosen a mortal life so long ago.

She will die, and she won’t return from Mandos.


End file.
